Talk:Josip Broz Tito
His real name was Josip Broz. "Tito" was just a nickname.--Uskok 12:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :He went by Tito, and the world knew him as such. Ioseb Besarionis dze Jughashvili is remembered differently, after all. TR 19:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::But no one called him Josip Tito. The article should be moved to Josip Broz Tito.--Uskok 07:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Since you can't understand when we tell you nicely, let me be blunt: The article as is will stand. Turtle Fan 01:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This page is locked, apparently from a vandal 5 years ago. It should add dates (7 May 1892 – 4 May 1980) and category Divorced People.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Ah yes, Uskok. What a pain in the ass. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:32, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Dictators Jonathan added the "Dictators (OTL)" cat. We already had the "Communist Rulers (OTL)" cat which seems to make that redundant but looking the categories over, there is nothing explicit to make the connection. Question: should we make "Communist Rulers" a sub-cat of "Dictators"? ML4E (talk) 19:48, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :There are examples of democratically elected communist rulers out there, though they're very rare. There were two or three communist Captains (I think that's the title) of San Marino in the early 50s, and a thorough reread of The Gladiator may shake one of them loose at some point. Even if not, given that the one does not necessarily equate to the other, I'd suggest keeping them separate. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:53, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I read The Gladiator fairy recently, and I'm pretty sure there are no San Marinian individuals named in the book.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:51, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, too bad. I'd want to keep them separate even so. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:34, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :All right then. I just check through the two cats and see that a number of Soviet leaders are already double cat'ed. ML4E (talk) 20:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) If only It would be nice if HT did something substantial with Marshal Tito, beyond occasionally reminding us that he's the incumbent ruler of Yugoslavia in a given timeline.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:16, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Doing something with or to Tito in or before 1941 could spare the Germans from having to get bogged down in the Balkans while cleaning up the mess Musso made in Greece. That could allow them to invade the USSR in the spring rather than the summer, and if we assume the first phase of the invasion plays out much like OTL, we've got Germans entering within range of Moscow while that awful winter is still months away. :Pearl Harbor is also months away, so if FDR doesn't want to risk Hitler becoming the uncontested lord of Europe, he must sell Congress on a preemptive war. :On the other hand, haven't we all had enough WWII AH? Turtle Fan (talk) 22:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::HT hasn't paid much attention to the Balkans since "Ready for the Fatherland," so it would be a big enough change.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:43, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Well what I'm proposing wouldn't really be a Balkan story; there'd be significantly less action there than in OTL. And Tito could probably best fill his role by dying early. As the POD, we'd still write him up, as we've done for Konrad Henlein and others. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::If he keeps on the Cold War course, I could dig it. TR (talk) 23:05, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::You know, the nature of the WWIII that THW posits really should deal Tito a mighty hand at some point, I would think. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, in FO, there's a-doings tranpirin' in another -Slav-ia. And at the end, Poland, too (not a -slav-ia, but Slavs do abound.) TR (talk) 01:41, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::Maybe it's just too late, but I'm not coming up with any other -slavias. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:48, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::It is late, because I don't know why I described Czechoslovakia that way. TR (talk) 05:16, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I kind of suspected as much. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:11, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Tito was briefly mentioned in Bombs Away and wasn't mentioned at all in Fallout (unless I blinked and missed it), but could rate a mention in All the King's Horses, as he rules over one of the few unbombed countries in Europe. I'm holding out hope that he turns out to be some kind of "ringer". Given that the other largest neutral country is Francisco Franco's Spain, it might be interesting to see the "marriage of convenience" when these two diametrically opposed kahunas realize their advantageous circumstances.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Their ideologies were opposed but both men were quite pragmatic and doctrinally flexible, and their European neutrality does push them together, especially si ce they could cooperate to dominate the Med with the other local powers getting damaged in tbe crossfire. Of course, that would really just be a Macguffin. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:10, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Tito a Croatian? Today TR reverted the "Croatian" cat addition done by DarkUnknownWarrior‎. A review of the second sentence in the OTL section might be in order. ML4E (talk) 23:35, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, the person in question removed the Croatian because "we don't know where he came from but it isn't Croatia." I put it back (or I thought I did). Near as I can tell, Tito ID'd as a Croat, although I think he would have checked "Yugoslavian" towards the end. TR (talk) 00:55, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Yugoslavian was his nationality, Croat was his ethnicity. Though he was only part Croat, he thought of himself as one.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 01:48, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Bloody 'ell. I didn't look at the changes carefully enough. Sorry about that. ML4E (talk) 18:21, February 23, 2018 (UTC)